The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a kinetic energy sabot projectile activated by or effective by virtue of the action of its kinetic energy.
In its more specific aspects, the present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a kinetic energy sabot projectile suitable for use against various types of targets, particularly homogeneous and heterogeneous targets. The sabot projectile of the present development is of the type comprising a projectile tip and a hollow fragmentation or disintegration jacket which is closed at the rear or rear end and at the front or front end. The projectile tip is attached to or carried by the front or front end of the hollow fragmentation jacket. An inert filling or filler with a density of at least 10 g/cm.sup.3 is located in the interior of the hollow fragmentation jacket. The projectile tip protects the fragmentation jacket against premature fragmentation or disintegration. The fragmentation jacket fragments or disintegrates after penetration of the projectile at the target. The filling or filler increases the radial effect of the projectile in the target.
With an undercalibrated or sub-caliber, stabilized multi-purpose projectile of this type, as known from European patent No. 146,745, there is likewise provided a fragmentation jacket with an inert filling or filler. This projectile fragments without the need for using a complicated fuze after target impact of the projectile, during the penetration of the projectile into the target, and possesses a radial effect. The projectile exhibits a projectile body provided with an axial channel which is closed at the front by a ballistic hood. Behind the ballistic hood there is located a piston which is guided in the axial channel of the projectile body in an axially displaceable or slidable manner.
With another projectile of this type activated by kinetic energy, as known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,305, granted Dec. 12, 1982, a penetration tip is located at the front and a main penetration body or main penetrator at the rear and intermediate these components there is positioned a spacer sleeve. Pellets are located in this spacer sleeve as secondary or sub-projectiles. These pellets can be flung or propelled away in all directions either by the impact of the projectile in the target or by the action of an explosive or incendiary charge. The spacer sleeve serves as a shock absorber in order to maintain the reflected waves away from the main penetration body which arise during the impact of the projectile at the target. The secondary or sub-projectiles are preferably made from heavy metal.
Now it has been found that these known projectiles do not yet attain the desired synergistic effect and can be further improved in their operation.